kopiopastafandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Canonman
Canonman ja mä oltiin vähän KUVAILEMASSA festareilla toissapäivänä! Siel oli lavalla just joku Apulanta tai joku sellanen... Mut Canonman oli hommannu uuden L sarjan 70-300mm 2.8 IS-putken ja porukka HIUKAN KATTO, ku se vetäs sen repusta silleen tyylikkäästi hidastettuna markkiin kiinnitettynä!! Varmaa ainaki 2 minuuttia se bändi oli HILJAA, kun canonmanin MARK III rupes laulamaan sarjatulella ja kaikki ihmiset oli silmät ihan pyöreenä, et kuin siin voi olla niin NOPEE sarjatuli! Siis, tajuutteks 10 kuvaa SEKUNNISSA RAWINA! Tähän ei varmasti ykskään nikonin kamera pysty! Siel oli myös jotaki nikonisteja ja vähän me NAURETTIIN NIILLE, ku ne LELUKAMERAT kolisten lähti litoon sieltä, ne ei viittiny olla enää siellä, ku ne tiesi, et ne ei vois enää saada hyviä kuvia, ku niillä oli HUONOT LELUkamerat. Ne oli ollu ihan PUNASENA HÄPEÄSTÄ, kun ne näki meidät MARK III:sten kanssa siellä kuvaamassa. Canonman vaan siihen heitti jotaki, et ”with canon I can, with nikon you shall die in the noise!” Mä en oikeesti tajua mistä se noita vetelee, se on varmaan ottanu sen jostaki KAMERATESTISTÄ! Mä en viittiny ottaa niistä nikonisteista yhtään kuvaa, ku niillä oli VÄÄRÄN MERKKISET kamerat, olis vaan menny suoraan ROSKIKSEEN neki kuvat kotona. Siel oli myös jotaki tyttöjä, ne oli ihan KUUMANA, ku ne näki, kun me kuljettiin siellä ja kaikki näki meidät CANONISTEIKS meidän KAMEROIDEN kaulahihnoista, meillä oli kokoajan kauhee IHAILIJALAUMA perässä ja canonman ja mä jaeltiin nimikirjotuksia ja STUDIOKUTSUJA koekuvauksiin kaikista kauneimmille!!! Ei me sit viititty siel olla kauempaa ku siel oli vähän tylsää, eikä me nähty muita CANONISTEJA. Cannonman sai kuiteski HYVÄN IDEAN, me mentäis autolla vähän kauemmas siitä kylästä ja mentäis kuvaamaan ELÄIMIÄ!! Ensin mua huvitti se ajatus. Kuka enää nykyään viittii kuvata ELÄIMIÄ, ku siel metsässä on vaan HYTTYSIÄ ja kauheen HÄMÄRÄÄ, mut sitten mä tajusin!!! Canonman halus TESTATA sen uutta putkee ÄÄRIOLOSUHTEISSA! Canonman on niin fiksu! Se saa aina parhaat ajatukset joka juttuun ja meillä on niin HAUSKAA aina sen kanssa! Ennen metsään lähtemistä oltiin haettu viel Marko mukaan messiin, se oli jääny studiolle nukkuun, ku sillä oli kuulemma niskat ja selkä kipeenä. Nyt se kuiteski lähti mukaan messiin ja sillä oli mukana KOKO SALAMASARJA! Metsässä kuiteski rupes heti ärsyttää, ku siel oli joku ruipelo nikonisti kykkimässä jotaki lintuja puskan takana. Eiks ne tajua, et tää on canonistejen metsä, tää oli meidän idea! (Tai oikeestaan canonmanin, mutme muutki tultii mukaan) Mut canonman ei hämääntyny, se meni sen nikonistin luokse ja kysy siltä, et ”Haluutsä mennä ryhmäkuvaan noitten muitten eläinten kanssa?” Sit se poika pelästy ja tuli valkoseks niinku joku kummitus, se TÄRISI ihan TOLKUTTOMASTI ja me NAURETTIIN sille. Sillä oli mukana vaan pelkkä kamera, eikä ees STANDIA! Se oli ihan amatööri tyyppi, Markokaan ei meinannu pysyä housuissaan ja meinas tiputtaa koko CANONIN SALAMASARJAN maahan, ku niin paljon se nauo sille tyypille!! Kun me oltiin saatu HÄIRIÖTEKIJÄT lähetettyä takas sinne mistä olivat tulleet, eli Koreaan, vai missähän niitä nikoneita valmistetaan, ni me päästiin alottamaan TOSIMIESTEN kuvaussessiot! Marko meni asettelemaan SALAMAT jokasen puun taakse silleen, et MIKÄÄN eläin ei pystyis menemään siitä osumatta salaman VALOON! Mulle oli unohtunu edellisestä päivästä objektiivin eteen ND-suodin ja en ensin huomannu sitä, vaan otin muutamia kuvia sen kanssa. Sit mä huomasin sen ni VÄHÄNKÖ meillä oli HAUSKAA, ku me naurettiin tälle KÖMMÄHDYKSELLE! Mut se kuvauspäivä meni hyvin, mä sain kuvan TALITINTISTÄ, canonman SIILISTÄ ja MARKO otti vaan sellasia YLEISKUVIA tilanteesta, sillä meniki suurin osa ajasta siihen ku se ASETTELI niitä salamoita siellä metsikössä vähän paremmin! Marko se vähän on sellanen perfektionisti... Mut CANONMANIN objektiivi läpäs ääriolosuhdetestin TÄYDELLISESTI, yhdessäkään kuvassa ei ollu YHTÄÄN KOHINAA, vinjetointia tai barrelia!! Ei suotta Canonia sanotakaan MAAILMAN PARHAAKS ja AINOOKS kameranvalmistajaks!!